1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to potato chip makers. More specifically the invention relates to a potato chip maker in which a single apparatus provides for the appropriate cutting of the raw potato, cooking of the chip, draining of the chip and ejection of the finished chip.
Broadly, the invention may be defined also as including apparatus to centrifugally separate cooking oil from cooked products. This is in the form of a basket which may be manually spun to spin off the oil through openings in the basket.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
In the prior art there have been patents on apparatuses dedicated to the making of potato chips in the home. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,660 to Thomas K. Steinberg which issued Apr. 8, 1980. In this apparatus raw potatoes are pressed outward and are rotated against a circumferential wall having fixed knives. As the potatoes rotate, slices are severed by the knives, the slices dropping down into hot oil in a pan-like heated container. After they are cooked the potatoes are raised by a foraminous basket and permitted to drain, the hot oil falling into the reservoir at the bottom of the pan.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,770 to Coffield features a horizontally disposed whirling disc having a cutter blade therein and means to hold the raw potato stationary against the disc. Slices severed by the cutter fall into hot oil. After the chips are cooked, a basket, which closely conforms to the wall of the pan, is raised and the potato slices are allowed to dry.